


Bad Day Gone Good

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel misses the bus at the end of an already horrible day, but his day improves considerably when the gorgeous and popular Dean Winchester saves him from a long walk home in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Gone Good

So it was going to be one of _those_ days. One of those days where literally _everything_ went wrong. Castiel was on the verge of screaming as he walked home in the pouring rain, feeling like a drowned rat. He wished that he’d just stayed in bed this morning, because that would’ve saved him from a lot of suffering.

It wasn’t _his_ fault that this stupid chick named Ruby had tried to cheat off him during a math test, but their teacher Mr. Brown had not seen it that way, and he had given _both_ Ruby and Castiel detention. When Castiel had finally been allowed to leave, of course he had missed the bus, because that was _just his luck_. And on top of all that, when Castiel had figured that he would just call his brother Gabriel to see if he had time to pick him up from school, he had discovered that the battery of his phone had _died_.  

Which is how Castiel had ended up here... He had decided in a wave of anger and annoyance that he would just _walk_ home, even though he knew it would take him nearly an hour. Castiel was not at all surprised that the sky had still been blue when he’d started walking, but that ten minutes later clouds were rolling in and it had suddenly started raining like there was no tomorrow.  

“Could this day get any worse!” Castiel grumbled to himself as he picked up  his pace, even though his heavy backpack was making his shoulders hurt.

He should have been smarter than to ask that question, because he had basically just jinxed it…

Castiel heard, rather than saw, that a car was slowing down beside him. He momentarily feared that he was going to be kidnapped as well, because hey, that would just be the cherry on top of a _fantastic_ day. The fear of being abducted subsided when Castiel glanced up and noticed a familiar car, a dark Chevy Impala. Nonetheless, Castiel experienced a whole _different_ kind of fear when he realized to whom that car belonged; Dean Winchester, the most popular guy in school.

Dean was gorgeous, funny and loved by everyone. He was everything that Castiel was not, and way out of Castiel’s league. That’s the reason Castiel had never dared to talk to the guy, even though Dean often was the main subject of his dreams.

Castiel winced when the door on the passenger’s side flew open.

“Come on, man. Get in, I’ll give you a ride, you’re soaked.” Dean called as he slammed the brakes, giving Castiel an expectant look.

Castiel stopped walking, but hesitated. _Oh dear…_ He contemplated refusing the offer and making a run for it, but he was lured in by the friendly half-smile on Dean’s face, and the promise of a place that was dry and warm.

“I… Alright… If it’s not too much trouble.” Castiel mumbled vaguely.

Dean shook his head. “Not at all, come on in.”

Castiel reluctantly got into the Impala, closing the door behind him and heaving a sigh of relief when the warmth enveloped him. The rain was violently crashing down against the windshield as Castiel dropped his backpack on the floor next to his feet. He shyly peeked up at Dean, who was grinning at Castiel.

“You look like you’ve had a long day.” Dean commented dryly. “Castiel is it, right?”

Castiel prayed that the baffled look on his face wasn’t too obvious when Dean casually said his name. Dean Winchester _knew_ his name.

“Sorry… You’re in my English class, that’s how I know. I swear I’m not some kind of creeper.” Dean explained as if he’d just read Castiel’s thoughts.

This was getting more hilarious by the minute… Dean thought that Castiel would think of _him_ as the creeper, while in fact Castiel was the one who was having a creepy crush on the popular boy with the beautiful green eyes and the cute freckles.

“No! I didn’t think that, at all! I was just surprised.” Castiel blabbed out, feeling flustered. “And yes, I had a pretty bad day.” He admitted when he remembered Dean’s earlier question.

Dean smiled brightly at Castiel as he pulled up. “Okay, then let’s see if we can make this day a bit _better_ for you, huh? Where do you live?”

“2301 Maple Street.” Castiel gave the information without thinking.

Dean nodded as he turned left. “I know where that is, my aunt Ellen lives in that street.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile a bit at how unexpectedly _nice_ Dean was to him.

For a while they drove in comfortable silence, until Castiel realized that perhaps it would be polite to show Dean some gratitude.

“Thank you, Dean. You didn’t have to do this.” Castiel said tentatively, brushing some of the wet strands of hair out of his face.

This time, Dean was the one who appeared to be surprised. “So you _do_ know who I am? I mean, you seemed kinda shocked that I knew your name...”

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “ _Everyone_ knows who you are, Dean. You just caught me off guard because I hadn’t expected you to know who _I_ was.”

It was Dean’s turn to look flustered. “Yeah well, you’re kinda hard to miss.”

_Hard to miss?_ Castiel knew that his ears had to be deceiving him, because he was certain that he didn’t qualify as the type of person that was ‘hard to miss’. However before he could ask Dean what he meant by that, the car already came to a stop. Castiel recognized his own driveway, and he blushed when he looked up at Dean, meeting the other boy’s rather intense gaze.

“It’s the eyes, dude… They’re so blue, no one could ever forget the name of a guy with eyes _that_ blue.” Dean offered suddenly, uneasily scratching the back of his head.

Castiel temporarily forgot how to breathe. He gaped at Dean, eyes wide.

“Oh god, that came out all wrong.” Dean said as he covered his face with his hands. “Look, please forget I said that.”

Even though Castiel had a hard time believing it, all the signs were telling him that Dean had been _flirting_ with him. It was ridiculous, and it made no sense… But if Dean liked him… then Castiel would be stupid to not flirt back.

“Dean?” Castiel started, his heart threatening to escape his chest.

Dean let his hands drop, allowing eye-contact, his freckled cheeks still a deep shade of pink. “Yeah, Cas?”

“I… I like your eyes, too.” Castiel uttered. “They’re quite stunning.”

Dean turned an even deeper shade of red, but didn’t say anything. Some time passed, during which they unabashedly studied each other’s eyes.

“I should… I should go, I guess.” Castiel said eventually, tilting his head in the general direction of his home. “Thank you for the ride, Dean.”

“Yeah… No problem.” Dean replied in a small voice.

As soon as Castiel grabbed the door handle, Dean’s hand suddenly took a hold of Castiel’s jacket.

“Cas, wait…”

Castiel’s heart jumped at the touch, but he did turn to meet Dean’s stare. “What is it, Dean?”

“I was wondering if maybe… I don’t know, you’d like to _hang out_ … later tonight? With me?” Dean was stuttering a bit.

Why Dean would ever want to spend time with him was beyond Castiel, but he would be an idiot to say no to an offer like that.

“I would… I would like that, very much.” Castiel answered, his blue eyes still holding Dean’s green ones.

Dean’s face slowly broke out into a smile. “Awesome… So how about I pick you up around eight? And then we’ll see where we go from there?”

“Eight is fine.” Castiel agreed eagerly. “And I promise that I look better when I’m not…” Instead of finishing that sentence, Castiel awkwardly waved a hand at his drenched clothes, then at his wet hair that was sticking up in all directions.

“Actually… I think you still look pretty damn fine.” Dean said with a wink, blood rushing to his freckled cheeks again.

Instead of going against the compliment like he usually would, Castiel took it for what it was. He gave Dean his best smile, before cautiously leaning in and giving Dean a soft kiss on the cheek.

When Castiel pulled back, more blushing ensued from both sides, and they both grinned like lunatics.

“See you at eight?” Castiel asked as he opened the door of the Impala.

“Yeah, see you at eight.” Dean confirmed, smirking at Castiel.

Castiel’s legs were shaking when he stepped out of the car and carefully closed the door behind him. Dean gave him a short wave before he drove off, and Castiel sighed dreamily as he watched until the car was completely out of sight.

Ironic, how one of the worst days in Castiel’s life had taken an unexpected turn and was now most likely going to be one of the _best_ days. Castiel thanked his lucky stars for all of the bad luck he’d had earlier today…

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
